


《阿斯嘉德夫夫情趣若干题》

by water_lily



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 关键词太多没法打
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily/pseuds/water_lily
Summary: 共33题，详见小标题。





	《阿斯嘉德夫夫情趣若干题》

1.自己玩到射出来（当着对方面自慰）

热，仿佛自己要融化一样的热。  
身为约顿法师的洛基其实非常难伺候，既不能忍受约顿海姆的冰冷，又对中庭的夏日嗤之以鼻。当然，复仇者大厦里是有恒温系统的，但是这并不能阻止他“感觉到热”。  
这是燥热，是情欲之热，是雷神的视线让他感到浑身烧灼。  
“Thor……”他低声喊着对方的名字，但那个已经成为阿斯加德之王的男人只是面对面看着他，甚至不愿多摸摸他滚烫的脸给予慰藉。洛基低吟一声，“你就打算这样干看着？是无限战争让你失去了干我的能力吗？”  
“我们约定过，你不能在我面前装死。”金发神祗的声音因为欲望而低沉，他说道，“而你又骗了我一次，弟弟，这是你的惩罚。”  
“我那是……”  
“自己做到射出来怎么样，弟弟？”  
“呜……不，你这混蛋！”  
雷神的大手按在自己光裸的大腿上，只是触碰就让洛基呻吟，他不得不承认自己是渴望索尔的，渴望他身上的气息与温度。邪神一双翠色的眼恨恨地盯着他哥哥，想要咬住嘴唇不发出羞耻的吟哦，却因为对方漫不经心抚摸大腿的动作而浑身轻颤。  
洛基下意识地伴随着那声语撸动自己早就难耐的性器，他的耳垂被人咬着，热气直逼四肢百骸，不但如此，他哥哥还在尽可能地撩拨他。  
“别碰我耳朵……痒、哈啊……”  
“那就乖一点。你知道自己的敏感点在哪里，还用我教你吗？”  
耳边传来轻微的噼啪声，洛基似乎吓了一跳，被欲望逼至泛红的双眼抬起来看了看索尔，对方的掌心果不其然闪烁着蓝白的小火花。他急促地喘了一口气,飞快地抗议，“我不要那个，我不要……”  
他似乎真的怕索尔再用那招对付他，手上加快了速度，在撸动过阴茎顶端时还不忘用指腹搓揉，这种自渎的快感和刺激使他呼吸越发急促，而索尔直勾勾的眼神更让他兴奋。  
在高潮来临的瞬间，黑发青年僵硬到肩膀内扣，他小口小口地呼吸着，呻吟却越发没有边际……随后，一个温柔的怀抱将他搂进怀里。  
“呜……”  
“乖孩子……你高潮的样子真棒。”

 

2.乳夹

仔细算起来，他们滚到一起的时间也有几百年了。可是洛基真的想说——在阿斯加德的几百年加起来也没中庭的这几年来的可怕，地球人都是魔鬼吗？！  
他穿着宽松睡袍去厨房煮咖啡喝，正专心致志地等待水开，冷不防地被人从后面拥入怀中。这还不算完，那双环住自己腰的手径直往他衣服里跑，洛基倒是想挣扎，但他怎么可能挣扎得过索尔，于是那双手就直接摸到了他的胸口。  
沙哑的男声贴近耳朵低语，“嗯……？你没把这个小东西拿下来？”  
索尔的手指揉搓过两粒因为被碰到而高高挺起的乳头，又半开玩笑地弹弹挂在乳头上的两枚乳夹，这引得洛基一阵僵硬。他把手按在大理石桌边，努力克制自己浑身酸软的感觉，侧过脑袋横了他哥哥一眼。  
“是谁说的不许拿下来？”  
“你这么听话吗，弟弟？”  
“你知道我的——嗯、别拉，会疼……”洛基拿着咖啡杯接过满满一杯，整个开放式厨房里都是浓郁的香气，他努力忽视索尔的挑逗，断断续续道，“别揉它——呼……我在床上一直都很听话，啊、你没看见我在补充营养吗……等等……”  
“咖啡有什么好喝的？”雷神像个会吃醋的小孩子——虽然它吃醋的对象仅仅是一杯咖啡而已——他将吻落在弟弟圆润的肩头，“有我好吗？”  
接下来洛基再也没机会碰到那杯咖啡。  
他被他哥哥抱起来坐在冰凉的大理石台面上，敞开的睡衣滑到手臂，那个金发脑袋埋在他胸口用舌尖亵玩着被乳夹刺激到挺立的乳尖，而另一边也没被放过，索尔恶意地轻轻拉动小玩具下方的链子，洛基下意识地将腿紧紧缠到雷神结实的身上，难耐的呻吟起来。

 

3.猫尾肛塞

“其实……哥哥，我可以变一条尾巴出来，真的。”  
洛基背过身去对着索尔的时候仍然在做最后挣扎，他看不清背后金发神祗的表情心里有些慌张，但更多的是害怕对方做出什么超出他承受能力的……羞耻行为。  
“可是这样就不好玩了。”  
索尔靠了上来，紧贴洛基的背部，将什么东西塞进了那个已经被扩张过的肉穴。邪神情不自禁的呜咽一声，散在肩头的黑发随着主人的颤抖而微微哆嗦。异物感缓慢坚定地探入他的身体，比兄长任何一次毫不留情地肏干斗都要让他难堪。  
等到那个小玩意儿被彻底送入身体，索尔饶有兴趣地抚摸过那条毛茸茸的猫尾巴，拍拍弟弟正对他的屁股，“好了，你可以欣赏你的新尾巴了。”  
——说得好像他有过尾巴似的！！！  
洛基慢慢吞吞地转过身来，毛茸茸的仿真猫毛扫到腿根时他忍不住抖了抖。  
“也许你还需要一对猫耳朵……？”  
“Enough！”  
邪神恼羞成怒地扑了过去，认真思考在床上掏出小刀捅人的可能性，但他很快就只能把这个抛诸脑后了。雷神用手指绕着那个猫尾巴，每下都带动小穴里的肛塞轻轻挪动，蹭到敏感处时，洛基绷紧了大腿，牙根发颤地低头啃上了雷神的下巴。  
“你真是个坏家伙……！”  
“是吗？”  
身后被手指开拓过的肉穴正贪婪地小口吮吸着那枚肛塞，被堵着一根尾巴的地方源源不断地吐露出黏腻汁水，像是在请求更多的刺激，而索尔却不肯给个痛快。金发雷神用手指将肛塞往里面推了推，换来弟弟加大音量的低吟。  
他看似好心地提醒道，“夹紧点儿，弟弟……你流出来的水快要把尾巴毛给打湿了。”

 

4.春药状态五回合

神不会被药物所扰乱，却会因咒语而情迷。  
洛基怎么也想不到他随手翻出来的一道咒语居然会差点害得自己下不了床——他浑身发热，像是置身烤炉之上，但又有千万只虫蚁在他四肢百骸轻轻噬咬，变得瘙痒难耐。高热使他浑身不适，甚至变成了蓝色的约顿海姆型……在他伟大兄长的手下。  
那只手温柔地抚摸过他胸口缓缓下滑，激得洛基拔高了音调的喘息。随后，一双手将他的双腿彻底分开，几乎推至胸口，下身传来的进出感和越发响亮的水声都让彼此沉迷欲望。  
“弟弟，”索尔低头看着交合处，黏湿的体液被肏干到发白，他出声调侃，“我从来没发现你这么热情啊……唔，我这样说你会更兴奋吗？”  
金发神祗猛地将自己的阴茎拔出，湿漉漉的液体直接沾染到下面的床单，而洛基，因为突然失去填充感而条件反射地夹紧双腿和屁股——那个小小的穴口饥渴地收缩着，代替主人说着难堪又羞耻的欲望——因为之前做爱过的缘故，小穴收缩几次后居然流出了一部分残留在里头的精液。  
索尔爱怜地凑过去亲亲弟弟的耳垂，感受到对方的一点颤抖。  
“快点儿，别他妈乱亲……”  
“可我喜欢亲你。”索尔变本加厉地去亲吻对方漂亮的锁骨和脸颊，约顿状态下的邪神身上花纹昳丽，在某种程度上也更为敏感，他被亲吻到迷糊，不断向身上的金发男人索求。  
索尔被他蹭得发笑，按住弟弟不老实的双腿，将自己发硬发烫的性器抵在那张小嘴上——他能感觉到在自己抵住那里后，洛基瞬间抬起了腰，将两条腿老老实实地缠紧在他身上，不再乱动弹。  
距离咒语消失，还早得很，他们还有一整个漫漫长夜值得互相纠缠。  
“那么……试试求我如何，弟弟？”

 

5.指定物品插入

说起来，洛基并不是很讨厌道具，在自诩开放的邪神看来道具能在享受欲望的同时增进彼此感情，但是——这是在并不过分的情况下——等等，他不是抗议索尔过分啊，而是无限战争后，他那刚当上了王的哥哥打着“我不想再失去你了”的旗号，变着法儿地将他锁在身边，锁在床上。  
……早知道就不玩这招了，假死什么的，再一再二不再三啊。  
“唔嗯……”  
和雷神那根大家伙尺寸一致的阳具被握在邪神手上，他仰躺在床上，自觉分开双腿，像是渴求饲主的宠物，咬着嘴唇将涂满润滑液的假阳具往自己下身慢慢送入。他的脚边还放着一只开着免提的手机，而这通电话的对面，毫无疑问是他不在房间里的哥哥。  
“好好插自己，我给你准备的尺寸应该很合适才对。”  
索尔的低语被放大在嘈杂的环境里——雷神明显还在商场或者街道——洛基听到动静手上一抖，好不容易吞食进一半的阳具整个儿地滑了出来，他小声抗议道，“在大街上听这个……你要是硬起来绝对会被人当变态的。”  
“我不会让人发现的。”索尔现在对自己的魔法还算有点自信，他压低声音，宛若耳语般的语气从免提电话中传来，被放大传到了卧室的每一个角落里，就好像索尔仍在他身边，用湛蓝如海的眼睛盯着他——看他自己用按摩棒玩弄自己。  
“而且你不做准备活动的话，我怕我回来了你承受不了。”索尔暧昧地把这一行为称作准备活动，声音低柔地让邪神浑身发软，“自己扩张好，等我回去……”  
“呜……哈啊、等你回来直接就能插入吗——哥哥？”

 

6.用下面的嘴吃冰淇淋

“好凉……”  
细微的呢喃声从黑发青年的唇齿里挤出来，他面色微红，为原本苍白的肌肤增添了一丝血色。此刻他正保持着一种僵硬的姿势伏趴在床上……当然这并非他自愿，但他却无法开口拒绝，因为索尔的手正按在他敏感的后腰窝上，只要他一挣动，电流便会顺着尾椎传遍全身，让他难堪地抵达高潮。  
于是洛基只能占占口头便宜，他小口喘着气，忍受着下身冰凉的触感，呜咽道，“好好的冰淇淋……为什么一定要玩这套，啊、混蛋——我就说你买回来没安好心……”  
绵软冰冷的东西被塞入后穴，伴随着两根手指探入，分开成剪，洛基情不自禁地抓住身下原本就被蹭皱了的床单。他主动分开双腿，挪动饱满的臀部向后吞吃，希望这场调情能够更快结束，但索尔太了解他了，根本不允许他做出这种事情。  
“弟弟，你想跑，却不求饶？”  
“诡计之神……唔啊、的字典里，没有求饶！”  
他脸色通红的犟嘴，冷不防被雷神的双手最大限度分开臀肉，刺痛感提醒他自己现在是何等羞耻，他最难以启齿的部位被暴露在伟大的新王眼中，甚至之前“吃下”部分冰淇淋也因为体温而化作黏白液体，汨汨流出，像极了被人彻底喂饱灌满后流出的精液。  
索尔被这场景激地浑身发热，他凑过去耳语。  
“冰淇淋好吃么，弟弟？”  
洛基没有答话，但是却连耳尖都发红了。  
索尔低笑着以舌尖舔过暴露在自己视线里的肉穴，舔到冰淇淋甜腻的滋味，他敏感地感受到手掌下的人疯狂颤抖，随后将吻落在那挺翘圆润的臀瓣上。  
黑发邪神喉头哽咽，没有回头的说了一句极为小声却异常挑衅的话。  
“哪有你的好吃……哥哥？”

 

7.蛋糕口交

“别把我咬断了，”索尔举起双手投降状，老老实实地坐在沙发椅中，他双腿分开少许，将瘦削的黑发青年给夹在其中，让对方能正视自己高昂挺拔的性器——他随后摸了摸对方的黑发，“这可关系到你后半辈子的性福呢。”  
洛基抬头瞪了他一眼，翠色的眼里几分不满。  
“不要再做这种浪费食物的行为了！蛋糕不好吃吗？还有上次……”的冰淇淋。  
邪神想到那天的疯狂就将后半句话咽了回去，因为那些淫靡的场景使他浑身不自在。  
“真的不用去床上？”索尔好心地捏捏他的脸，“我不需要你……跪着。”  
“这样方便。”方便下口。  
洛基懒得解释，反正跪这一会儿他也不会受伤，反倒是增加了一种被掌控感——他本不喜欢被人控制，但如果是索尔，如果是在做爱中，这反倒让他感到兴奋。  
舌尖小心翼翼地舔过阴茎冠顶，将上面不小心沾到的奶油一一舔去，他舔得非常认真，甚至不愿一次结束，用柔软的舌根反复磨蹭男人最敏感的部位。索尔被他弄得重重叹息，右手虚掩在黑发青年的脑袋后面，声音沙哑。  
“好吃么？”  
绿眼睛微微上挑看了他一眼，洛基含糊地开口。  
“你猜。”  
随后邪神温热的口腔便将整个冠顶吞入口中，他的口水来不及吞咽，连同细小的蛋糕末和奶油、甚至精水混合在一起，一半毫无知觉地吞下，一半从嘴巴边流出。这幅场景太过诱人，索尔几乎要克制不住身体里的雷电之力，他必须得把手掐在沙发把手上，才能不去用力按着弟弟的后脖把阴茎送到更深的地方。  
而洛基也知道他的想法，毕竟在这么多分离聚合后，他们前所未有的心意相通。  
他“啵”地一下解放自己的口腔，湿淋淋的唇瓣在灯光中反射出淫荡的水光，他低笑靠近雷神的耳朵，轻声说出自己的小提议。  
“如果我能把你口出来，接下去就都听我的，怎么样……我的国王陛下？”

 

8.自己扩张并展示

相比稍硬的沙发，洛基更喜欢柔软的床。  
他仰着脸将视线顿在头顶的日光灯上，故意不去看索尔的表情，双腿分开架在单人沙发两边的把手上，毫无遮蔽的下半身就这样暴露在他兄长的视线里。  
他上半身衣冠楚楚，连衬衣的扣子都规规矩矩地扣到了最上面的那颗，但是他却从腰部开始什么遮蔽物都没有。不但如此，他还得在索尔的注视下自我扩张，直到对方能轻易地将阴茎填满它的身体——想到这里，他的脸就开始发烧了。  
好吧，他承认他们需要性爱，尤其是不同的体验与姿势，每一个都能让他们乐在其中。  
洛基知道索尔在看他——他将食指和中指含入口中，模仿着性交的动作用舌头和唾液将它们打湿，当身边人的呼吸粗重起来时，邪神的动作也跟着急躁起来，就好像这两根手指不是他自己的，而是眼前看着他的男人的。  
“你硬了吗？哥哥。”他眯起眼喃喃，随即哼笑，肆无忌惮地伴随着手指插入身体而呻吟起来，“唔嗯……老天……”  
欲望是滚烫的，粘稠的，无所遁藏的。  
金发神祗看着自己的恋人就在面前做着前戏，任凭他湿润的喘息和绿眼睛勾引自己，对方似乎很想看他控制不住的模样，所以故意浪荡地用手指抽插小穴，在碰到内壁的敏感点时浑身轻颤，双腿紧紧绷直在扶手上，饱满臀瓣间的肉穴被灵活的手指玩弄到艳红，呈现出一种被人肏弄几近高潮的糜烂。  
索尔低头将亲吻落在那线条优美的小腿上，但他的视线还盯着洛基的动作，他狡猾又死性不改的小骗子——  
雷神唇舌温柔地顺着小腿往上轻舔，语气却如同命令。  
“Show me more……Loki。”

 

9.打屁股十下

清脆的巴掌声响在背后，洛基还未来得及吃痛地低呼，就被迅速撞进体内的阴茎和快感给逼出了一记绵长的呻吟。他赤着脚踩在地板上，因为身高的关系而不得不微微踮起，才能彻底吃进身后男人的滚烫坚硬的肉茎。  
索尔把手按在那个挺翘臀瓣上暧昧搓揉，在感到黑发青年被顶到敏感处的轻微挣扎后，他挑起嘴角，又重重地拍在弹性极佳的臀肉上，身下的人几乎是瞬间就绷直了身体，湿滑的肉穴绞紧他的性器，两条勉强立在地上的腿也微微颤抖着。  
“不、哈啊……”邪神惊喘一声，按在桌沿的五指忍不住用力，他咬牙忍受从下身传来的快感，“Thor·Odinson——呜！”  
阴茎抽滑出小穴，空虚一下子取代了饱涨感，洛基在难耐呻吟的同时能清楚地感知到他伟大的兄长正在品尝什么美味般细细玩弄于他。那只可以召唤雷电的手扶在他腰上，按在他屁股上，伴随着野兽般的啃咬和落在他背部的沉重呼吸，洛基只觉得自己是只无处可逃的猎物。  
他当然无处可逃。  
在经历过又一次死而复生之后，洛基就意识到他再也无法逃脱索尔的桎梏——所以，他又一次带着surprise的微笑出现在他哥哥面前，哪怕知道后果会跟现在一样，他也乐在其中。  
“Loki……”雷神灼热的呼吸喷在黑发青年发红的耳后，他亲吻着他满是齿痕的肩膀，不轻不重地咬了一口，手上却是捏了一把饱满的臀肉，“弟弟，我有没有夸过……你有个好屁股？”  
洛基条件反射地想给他一肘击，却被早就预料到的雷神给反剪在背后，他们靠得愈发近了，雷神甚至能毫不费力地闻到他弟弟的发香。金发神祗重重地嗅了一口，将拔出大半的肉茎毫不留情地顶入那臀肉之间，另一只手更是威胁性地又拍了那个小屁股一巴掌。  
“你也是Odinson，亲爱的Loki，从各种意义上来说都是。”  
“浑蛋……”  
“鉴于你又一次骗了我，弟弟，打你屁股这个惩罚不算重吧？”  
洛基看上去有点恼羞成怒，但他下半身都被钉在欲望中无法脱开，他只能挂着一点儿泪水愤怒道，“有本事你就好好打，这样——唔嗯、算怎么回事！”  
索尔又是一笑，将他拉近，亲亲那张得理不饶人的小嘴。  
“我们又不是小孩子了，总得有点大人的方式。”雷神戏谑道，在看见弟弟不甘心的翠色眼睛后，他更是用力拍上那臀瓣，在邪神控制不住脱口而出的呻吟里才说完了后半句。  
“不过你‘吃’的很开心呢……弟弟。”

 

10.被语言调戏

“小女巫，你不会让别人看到你这个样子吧？”  
炽热的呼吸从耳根后传来，洛基被无法挣脱的力量按在窗边勉强支撑，他明明被这个称呼弄得羞怒万分，但他此刻浑身赤裸，双足微踮，一只手被反剪在背部，而下身半勃的性器更是因为不断耳朵冲撞而摩擦在玻璃上……这样子被玩弄的他，根本无法阻挡来自索尔的热烈欲望。  
“哈啊……去、嗯，去床上……”  
金发神祗并未同意这个提议，他松开钳制住黑发青年的手，反而紧紧掐住那纤细精瘦的腰肢。房间里漆黑一片，仅剩二人纠缠迷乱的喘息——洛基在被索尔从床上弄醒时就知道会发生这一切，于是他选择在丢脸前把灯给打响指全灭了——随后，果不其然，他出任务归来的哥哥连澡都来不及洗，直接带着粗重的喘息贴着他的锁骨吻下去。  
索尔堪称温柔地用吻解开了洛基的睡衣，却近乎粗暴地用这种方式补偿他们几个月未解决的情欲。雷神的浑身都会因为情绪带电，他揉开那个紧致挺翘的小屁股，将自己的腿强硬地卡在对方双腿中，然后再将忍到不行的粗壮肉棒抵在臀缝中间，缓缓进入。  
“几个月没做爱，你好像更紧了，是在等我回来把你彻底撑开喂饱吗？唔……小女巫，你夹得更紧了，真的是又辣又骚——”索尔啃上对方光洁白皙的后背，低笑道，“好舒服，我能射在你里面吗？”  
洛基被他说得浑身发热，只要一想到自己会被精液填饱，微微分开的臀肉只消一动就会不断涌出兄长射进去的浓稠液体，他就用力曲起手指按在玻璃上，发出一记饱满的呻吟。  
“你个混蛋——”他的意见什么时候重要过？  
洛基回头吻上那张嘴唇，含糊地牵过对方的大手揉捏自己胸口微肿的乳头。  
“……你哪次不是这样——呜、嗯啊……快、快一点”

 

11.戴上项圈四肢着地

洛基从地球回来的时候想到他会被众神之父惩罚，会被母亲责怪，却唯独没想到他会被兄长这般羞辱。他前脚刚到神域的牢房，还没卸掉头、手、脚上的锁链，就听见身后传来侍卫们齐刷刷离开的脚步声，随后他根本来不及反抗，就被直接推到在了房间内唯一的床上。  
他被迫双手双脚跪倒在床上，脖子因为被人拽住后面的锁链而感到发疼，呼吸也越发困难。但是洛基并不狼狈，他透过左前方的玻璃倒映，对上那双湛蓝的眼睛。  
“Brother——？”他艰难地笑了一下，随即感到被拉得更紧了，“唔！你……想我……吗？”  
不是你想我死吗，而是你想我吗。  
索尔的手瞬间卸力，洛基因为惯性摔在了柔软的床上。他们之间沉默了许久，久到邪神因为这个别扭的姿势而浑身发酸，他才听见背后什么金属掉落的声音，随后是冰冷的匕首划开他贴身皮甲的动静。索尔身上熟悉的温度通过手掌分开臀瓣而告知于他——何谓雷神之怒。  
洛基无法挣脱，无法抵抗，他几乎是在没有前戏是情况下被插入。  
“呜！”短促的闷哼后是浑身紧绷，洛基觉得自己都快被痛哭了，可是身下那个熟悉的肉茎仍然在不断挤进自己的身体——他本是怀念索尔的，正因如此他在看见雷神的瞬间就想要和他颠鸾倒凤般做爱，但是他没想到是这样的——那根肉棒终于塞进了大半，邪神衣冠整洁的上半身不断颤抖，和他半裸在外、努力吞吃阴茎的浑圆屁股呈现某种色情的反比。  
索尔缓缓叹气，捏住臀肉命令。  
“放松，我暂时还不想你死。”  
“哈啊——是舍不得我吗？哥哥。”  
没想到洛基到了这时候还要逞强。索尔迅速冷笑一声，抓住近在眼前的锁链强硬地扳起黑发青年被困住的上半身，他懒得去解开那身皮甲，只是示意洛基去看半透明的玻璃——因为魔法的关系，外面的人看不清他们，而他们却能清楚看见每一个巡逻的士兵。  
“Loki，看着玻璃，告诉我是谁不舍得谁？”  
他用力顶进去，那具身体因为熟悉的欲望而彻底绽开，索尔毫不费力地肏开了他弟弟的肉穴，命令他正视他们正在做的事。  
“看看你的样子，弟弟，你被锁链困成这样还能被我肏得高潮迭起，你不觉得自己根本就离不开我吗？不如我将你锁在这个屋子里，让你哪儿都不能去，让你只能乖乖地翘起屁股接受我的临幸，日复一日，直到怀孕。”  
雷神拔出阴茎，在感到身下人不安的扭动时又重重撞了进去，逼得黑发邪神拔高了呻吟，然后，他为他的阶下囚准备好了接下来的命运。  
“Loki，别再妄想背叛我。”

 

12.暗号&称呼

通常他们只会在床上喊哥哥和弟弟，但是偶尔索尔也会希望洛基喊他“陛下”。  
这绝对不是什么奇怪的癖好，而是看着一贯骄傲的弟弟在欲望中沉沦，在濒临高潮或者试图挑逗他的时候，这个特定称呼就会变成一种催化剂。情欲会从四肢百骸悄悄溜出来，叫嚣着将对方压倒，直接肏得他求饶。  
甚至他们会有一个暗号，在吵架之后特别有效。  
“我的陛下，我想你了。”  
洛基不习惯低头，不喜欢服软，可索尔知道他爱自己。所以心软的国王陛下总会在吵架后守在弟弟附近，直到听见这一句嘀咕。  
随后他不会有太多犹豫地出现在邪神身边，连话也不说，直接将人拦腰扛起，大步流星地走向他们金碧辉煌的宫殿——洛基似乎也默认这种解决方式，他会在被扔到床上的下一秒揪住哥哥的衣领，嘴唇急切地凑过去索吻，手指抚摸过彼此的身体，衣物也在魔法的作用下渐渐消失。  
帷幔一层层随之挂下，将纠缠到一起的人影影绰绰笼罩在背后。  
“唔……你过分、哈啊——”  
“到底谁过分？谁说话跟刀子似得捅我的心？弟弟……乖……把腿分开点。”  
“吃不下了……嗯哈！我在和你说正、正事！”  
“我在做的才是正事……my little witch，”声音较低的那个重重喘了一声，“你喜欢这个称呼的吧？我每次这样喊你你都会——唔，你绝对是想夹掉我半条命，弟弟。”  
另一个声音难耐地呻吟，隔着帷幔可以看见他把腿缠在金发神祗精壮的腰上。  
随后不知道是谁在笑。  
“我知道你喜欢什么，哥哥——不，应该是……我的陛下。”

 

13.和对方交换位置

黑发青年一手撑在男人结实的腹肌上，身子缓缓下沉，在他看不见的地方，被扩张过的肉穴正不断汨出半透明的润滑液，混合了他自身的粘稠汁水，淋到金发男人勃发的阴茎上。他先是小心翼翼地抬起臀瓣，不经意擦过冠顶部分，随后屁股就被人拍了一把。  
“Thor！”洛基几乎是要尖叫了，他抗议道，“我又不是故意的，我唔——”  
臀瓣被人用手大力揉搓，未曾解决的欲望连同粗壮肉茎一同摩擦在股间，那个温度简直要把彼此都烧透了——洛基颤颤咬牙，强自忍耐地一口咬在对方肩头。  
这换来金发神祗的低笑。  
“Loki，快一点儿，我等不及了……”他低沉的声线仍带有情欲厚重，说出的话带着热意，“或者你想和平时一样躺在下面？”  
“我才不会反悔。”  
邪神喉头喑哑，吐息急促，手上狠狠用力将人推到在床上。然后利索地分开双腿，将手扶在肉棒上，微微仰脸试图就这样把对方送进自己的身体里——但是他不敢低头去看的举动暴露了内心的紧张。  
雷神蓝色的眼睛兴味十足地盯着他的猎物，手指堪称温柔地去揉弄苍白胸前的乳头，那里早就硬邦邦的了，被手抚慰到同时黑发青年突然惊喘一声，双腿发软地失了力，紧致的小穴就这样毫无预兆地吞吃进三分之一阴茎。被强行撑开的感觉并不好受，哪怕做了这么多的润滑，洛基还是为他兄长的尺寸感到愤懑，而索尔则是被这不上不下的快感给逼得喘息。  
蓝眼睛暗下来，犹如深海无光。  
“Loki……”他像是戏弄够猎物的狮王一般，将那细腰揽入怀里，随即凑近含住在自己眼前明晃晃勾引了半天的粉嫩乳尖，在邪神的呜咽声中将剩下硬挺炽热的部分全部挤了进去。  
骑乘位会因为重力进的更深，等到被性器贯穿到极致时，洛基只剩下呻吟的份儿了。  
那双翠色的眼流着泪，双腿紧绷却无意识地用身体夹住了入侵者，只是他口中骂得更恨。  
“Thor——You bastard！”

 

14.深喉口爆

黑发青年乖巧地跪在男人腿间，他看似贪婪的品尝佳肴，实则是将对方的硕大性器当做一种美味。先是以舌尖细细舔舐咸腥的液体，在感到金发男人虚按在他后脑的手微微使劲时前倾脑袋，彻底用口腔包裹住炽热的肉茎，吞到口中。  
“哈啊……”  
被肆意侵犯、不，应该说是主动服务男人的嘴巴张大到了极致，似乎只是勉强够承受这份沉甸甸的欲望。洛基连话也说不出，只能发出含糊地呻吟，那些被撞碎搅乱的淫声浪语落入彼此耳中，索尔甚至难以分辨他究竟是为眼前人的服务还是因为这些缠绵叫声而变得兴致高昂。  
雷神捏住他弟弟尖尖的下巴，迫使对方稍微松了嘴，但口中却依然被堵得严严实实。不得不说看那张言辞锋利讥诮的小嘴含住自己阴茎是何等难以描述的快感。  
“是什么让你变成了这样？”雷神低沉的发问，“就这么想吃这个吗？昨晚没喂饱你……嗯？”  
柔软的舌尖小口小口地舔弄敏感的冠顶，黑发邪神的这一举动近乎讨好。但在听见雷神的逼问后，他依旧忍不住眼眶发红，似乎是委屈，但更多的是被欲望逼至极限的难耐。  
洛基换成用手抚慰他的王，一双翠色的眼直勾勾看去。  
“你知道是为什么……还这样问我。”  
跪在地上的双腿不住打颤，未被触碰的肉穴早已自动自发汨出滑腻的体液，沿着细腻的腿根流下。再仔细看去，就会发现青年身体瘦削而腹部奇异的微鼓，像是怀孕初期的女人。  
约顿人在孕育子嗣到某一阶段时会特别渴望性爱。  
金发神祗温柔地抚摸过对方脸颊，感受到手掌下轻微的颤动，以及那双翠绿的眼沉浸在欲望中是如此湿漉漉的美丽，就像他为自己彻底打开的身体，湿而软。  
索尔不再为难洛基，他慷慨地松开手表示自己不会再玩为难人的小把戏，任凭对方将自己吞吐，感受抽插在另一张湿热小嘴里的舒服。这样的结果就是很快他便有了射精的冲动——该不该夸洛基的卖力呢——索尔注视着他弟弟将肉茎含至深处，狭窄湿润的口腔将他青筋毕露的性器紧紧包住。  
他射了出来，伴随着一声低喘，大半精液尽数灌在那张小嘴里，还有一部分则因为来不及吞咽而射到急急忙忙后退的邪神脸上。雷神看着眼前这幅淫靡的景象，声音沙哑地夸奖。  
“Good boy……接下来是奖励时间。”

15.主动骑乘起落动腰

这个姿势对神兄弟而言并不陌生，但通常以往，洛基都能将手撑在他哥哥的肩膀上，然后任凭金发大个儿挺动腰杆和胯部，将粗壮的阴茎送入被肏得发红艳丽的小穴中。他只要负责享受就行，换句话说，他其实也蛮享受的。  
但今天情况不同，在做完前戏的情况下他还没来得及说什么，就被兄长圈住腰，随后索尔的另一只手扶住肉茎就着这个后入的姿势就插入了他的身体。不管做了多少次，刚开始那会儿总是让他嘶嘶抽气，恨不得拿小刀削一削尺寸，但只要动起来，肏到深处，将软肉的一寸寸褶皱撑开抹平，他就能软了腰，酥麻感从尾椎一路沿着体内被干到的地方，舒爽的呻吟起来。  
“让我看你——唔、啊……等下，你这混蛋……不，不要……嗯……”  
视线里只有床边的玻璃窗，所幸复仇者大厦的楼层够高，但即便如此，洛基还是能轻易看见对面大厦灯火通明加班工作的人。不知道被戳到了哪根神经，害怕被人窥视的兴奋带着一点儿负罪感让邪神脑袋混乱。  
“可你吃的很开心。”索尔的手虚扶在那圈细腰上，感到坐在自己身上的人开始主动用小屁股吞吞吐吐自己的阴茎，于是所幸松了手，转而揉捏近在眼前的臀肉，“快一点……自己动都不会吗？”  
洛基回头瞪了他一眼，把手撑在索尔腿上，主动抬起了腰，然后再快拔出去时又借力坐了上去——这样的姿势进的更深，坐到底后有那么半秒邪神整个脑袋都是发懵的。  
“嗯……啊、啊……好深……唔嗯！”  
从索尔的角度能清楚看见被撞到发红的白嫩臀肉和沾满汁水的阴茎。洛基主动骑在他身上，背对的姿势显得他无比脆弱，但却又因为淫乱的行为而更添情色意味。  
“对……就是这样，唔、用你的屁股好好吃下去。”  
被慢节奏的抽插弄到不耐烦的雷神一把抓过弟弟，双手环在细腰上把人往怀里带，洛基一时不防被狠狠顶弄到深处，呜咽着绷直小腿，就这样被困在哥哥强壮的臂弯里达到高潮。

 

16.角色扮演游戏

直到被压在小巷的墙上，洛基才隐隐后悔答应陪他哥哥玩这个小游戏。  
金发男人气息强烈地啃噬他的后颈，犹如标记猎物的雄狮，洛基被咬得发疼，忍不住瑟缩了下，但很快就被扣住手掌按在墙面。他无法动弹，又怕叫的大声引来路人，只能咬着牙哼哼唧唧，小声向对方求饶。  
“Th、Thor……啊！”  
巴掌狠狠地拍在青年的臀肉上，随后炽热性器隔着薄薄的裤料挤入臀缝间，这种暧昧色情的摩擦让洛基喘了一大口气。他还未来得及说点什么，就感觉右耳一热，湿软的东西搅弄在听觉会被无限放大的位置，洛基反应了好几秒才知道那是索尔的舌头。  
“既然是出来卖就得学着说点儿好听的，嗯？”  
洛基愤愤地挣扎了一下——结果当然是挣扎失败了——甚至在挣动的过程中，有一只手顺着他的腰线滑进裤子里，几下就把整齐的长裤给拽到膝盖处。洛基这才知道害怕，他用力抓住索尔的胳膊，气息急促地求饶。  
“拜托，轻点儿……”他咬住舌尖将呻吟化作低喘，语气柔得厉害，“我会好好配合的，客人，您想对我做什么都可以……”  
索尔被他的话激得浑身发热，胡乱亲吻着弟弟的黑发，低笑道。  
“把屁股翘起来。”  
“唔……”  
洛基难堪中混合了一丝兴奋，他将脸埋到手臂间，顺从地向后高翘臀部，随后男人的大手揉在那里，吹了个响亮的口哨——“这么饥渴？连内裤都不穿？”  
其实是在来之前就做好了润滑，洛基一路上都夹着随时可能流出来的液体被他哥哥揽着走，别提多别扭了。但此时在兄长直勾勾的目光中，柔软的小穴里进入汨汨流出透明液体，顺着腿根，粘稠又情色。  
索尔喉头微动，直接塞入两根手指，勾弄被调教得敏感的肉穴。  
“呜……啊啊、你……”  
黑发青年绷紧了小腿，情不自禁地收紧后穴，绞得男人心头发痒。  
索尔慢慢地亲吻过被扒开衣衫的肩膀，落下吻痕，手指却次次深入又不吝啬地抽插。  
“来，让我看看……你能不能光靠手指就让后面高潮？”

 

17.晨间性爱

索尔以为自己在做一个春梦。  
毕竟这太过香艳了，他黑头发绿眼睛的弟弟趴在他腿间，神情专注地替他做着口活。那双漂亮纤细的手指抚摸过大腿、囊袋，艳红的舌尖则仔细舔舐着阴茎的每一寸经络，更别提他缓缓做完一个深喉后，还特意抬头看了他一眼。  
“Loki……”  
索尔沙哑地喊着他弟弟，正想揉一揉那把黑发就听见了邪神含糊地招呼。  
“Hello，brother？”洛基轻轻地用牙齿咬了下他哥哥饱满怒涨的阴茎，在金发男人悠悠转醒地时候笑得连眼睛都弯起来，“早安……唔、别用你的大家伙乱顶……”  
雷神没料到这并不是梦，他呻吟一声，捧起弟弟的脸来给了他一个早安吻。  
“这算是什么惊喜？”  
黑发邪神耸了耸肩，主动骑到男人身上分开双腿，用柔软的臀瓣磨蹭男人被舔得湿漉漉的肉茎。索尔此时已经醒了大半，揽过弟弟精瘦的腰将吻落在乳头上，他反复舔弄那颗被玩得又硬又肿的乳尖，感到蹭着自己的屁股越发不老实，忍不住笑起来。  
“啊……别拍！”洛基捏住他哥哥的肩膀，抗议道，“阿斯嘉德之王难道硬不起来了吗？”  
索尔面对挑衅也不生气，故意放过口中硬挺的肉粒，用手指反复揉搓那个敏感部位，洛基只消一低头就能看见这淫靡场景。他不满地眯起眼，越发用力蹭着男人的阴茎，喘息低吟。  
“哥哥……快、快进来……呜嗯——”  
粗壮的阴茎破开臀瓣直冲小穴，洛基吃痛地想要躲开，但却被索尔紧紧按住腰部。他哆嗦着身子将整个儿大家伙全根吞入，一时间竟不知快感和疼痛哪个更厉害。  
“弟弟，”男人吻过他的耳畔，“放松点儿，你快把我夹断了。”  
翠色眼睛恨恨地瞪了他一眼，嘶嘶地喘气。  
“夹断算了……！”

 

18.用舌头为对方清洗

这太过了……  
洛基仰躺在温水里，觉得自己十足像一条大尾巴人鱼，唯一不同的是他的一条腿架在浴缸边缘，另一条则被他兄长扛在肩上，而此时此刻那个灿烂的金发脑袋正埋头于他下身，淫靡而湿热地舔弄。黑发青年被他吻得浑身发软，伸手拽住那头金发哑声抗议，“要做就快……唔嗯、别舔那里……你个混蛋……”  
男人粗糙的指腹揉捏过囊袋和会阴，激得洛基身体一颤，抓着他头发的手愈加用力。  
“你明明很喜欢，”索尔抬起头来，下巴和脸侧的头发湿漉漉的，分不清是唾液、体液还是浴缸里的水，洛基只看了一眼就面色发红地瞪他。但回应邪神的是他哥哥上挑嘴角的笑容，“你看，你都硬的不行了……”  
洛基喘了一大口气，却又迅速被下体的温热湿软给逼得呻吟出声。  
“进来之前我们说好……啊……说好是洗澡来的。”  
金发男人依靠鼻音低沉地“嗯”了一声，但却不肯挪开一下，反倒是变本加厉地含住口中的阴茎，深深吞入，再快速退出，几乎是粗暴地将人逼至情欲巅峰。  
浴缸盛水不多，但足够让洛基无法挣脱。他扭动身体想往后退，却被男人按住腰部，再加上下半身强烈的快感，不多时他就只能绷紧了长腿将下半身打得更开，迎合着索尔的唇舌，眯起眼睛发出断续的泣音。  
“这就是在洗澡啊。”  
索尔答得理所当然，他一边换做用手撸动弟弟的性器，一边凑过去亲吻对方被水汽打湿的黑发和脸颊，他低笑着，一下又一下吻过去，将好好的手活做得极为撩拨。洛基受不了的哼哼唧唧，像是只没被喂饱的猫仔，眨着一对翠绿的眼。  
“Loki，乖一点，”男人啃噬着胸口的乳头，含糊道，“让我给你洗干净。”

 

19.到结束前禁止高潮

已经记不清换了多少个姿势，又用后面高潮了多少次。  
黑发青年手脚发软地被他哥哥按在床上，上半身已经没力气了，只能把脸贴在枕头上小声呢喃。光裸的背部上满是吻痕，但金发男人犹不知足，仍俯身在他肩头啃噬舔吻，时而撩起黑发轻轻咬一口后颈——这样的姿势会让后入顶得更深，洛基呜咽着向前爬动，但肩膀被人狠狠揽住，又有一只大手揉捏过已经被玩得肿胀的乳头，他瞬间就被酥麻感冲击了四肢百骸，不得不软下腰部，任凭身后的男人在自己身体里横冲直撞。  
“呜……不要再进来……”洛基哑着嗓子喃喃，翠色眼睛里没有平时的狡猾，只有被肏干到脑袋发昏的迷茫，“都、都要满出来了……啊……”  
滑腻的精液从肉穴里被挤出，顺着腿根慢慢向下流淌，滴到床单上。索尔在洛基看不见的地方发出哼笑，用手指抹掉了床单上那一点精痕，涂在弟弟汗津津的背部。然后抓紧对方的腰，快速抽插起来。  
“这是你骗我的惩罚，弟弟。”  
再一次深深顶入后男人射了出来，精液灌满了被肏得艳红微肿的后穴，但是雷神并未将自己抽出来，他像是打定主意要操得这个小骗子怀孕一般，将阴茎堵在那里，好让精液满满当当留在体内。洛基在这之前又发出了一声微弱的泣音，达到了一个小高潮，肠肉规律性地收缩着，全然违背主人的心意。  
“让我……让我射……啊啊……”  
冷不防被摸到已经硬了许久的阴茎，洛基身体一哆嗦，下意识向后靠进兄长温热的怀抱里寻求安慰——是的是的，哪怕他哥哥用这种疯狂做爱的方式逼疯他，他仍旧潜意识地觉得自己不会受伤，最多是……最多是……  
受点难以启齿的折磨。  
“不行，”索尔漫不经心地在他胸口画圈，揉捏过乳头的瞬间明显感觉到夹着自己的小穴收缩了几下，男人舔了舔嘴唇，声音嘶哑，“在我气消了之前，只允许你用后面高潮。”  
神族的不应期是很短的，洛基近乎难堪地感觉到自己身体里的大家伙再度苏醒。它一点点饱涨，一点点撑满被蹂躏过度的肉穴，将狭窄的地方彻底填满，过多的白色体液被挤出来，色情又暧昧地诉说着漫漫长夜。

 

20.蒙着眼做

“哥哥，我一点也不想体验失明的感觉。”  
柔软湿热的舌头舔过后颈，眼前又因为丝巾而一片漆黑，洛基不自在地扭动身体，试图在岌岌可危前挽救自己被宰割的命运。  
他抗议道，“让我看你……唔。”  
双腿间悄悄硬起来的阴茎被人捏了一把，邪神发出一声脆弱的呻吟，随后在他看不见的地方是男人在哼笑，低低的撩拨心脏。漫长而暧昧的抚摸配上不知何时会落下的亲吻，哪怕失去光明，洛基也知道自己是毫无遮蔽的呈现在他兄长面前。  
如果放在过去，他肯定会因为背德而羞耻到浑身泛红，但现在他们都知道了，他们并非血亲，又是如此深爱对方，还有什么比这样的触碰更让谎言之神感到兴奋的呢？  
“Thor……”他换了个叫法，故意压低自己的声音，既轻且慢地磨过男人的耳朵，“让我看看你……我想看你……”  
“我就在这里。”  
索尔将人推到——他弟弟今天意外地顺从——分开那两条修长光滑的大腿，这个视角实在太过色情，白皙滑腻的腿肉和挺翘赤红的阴茎对比鲜明，而属于自己的那一部分，正好抵在结实的臀肉处，一下又一下来回摩擦，似乎就想这样顶开臀缝，大肆抽插。  
“别他妈乱顶我……”被蹭得心痒难耐，洛基直接就想用手扯开丝带——管他妈的破约定——但是事与愿违，“嗯啊——别、手疼……你个混蛋……唔……你！”  
骤然拔高和变得甜腻的呻吟证明雷神已经肏开了他的弟弟，而其中夹杂的痛呼则是因为手被强行按在床单上，洛基什么也看不见，只能听到身边粗重的呼吸声，急促而又煽情，他双腿大开夹在男人腰侧，每一次被顶到深处都又酥又麻得几乎失去意识。  
“你什么也不用看，Loki，”索尔吻过他的喉结，“我就在你身体里。”

 

21.电击play

黑发青年双手撑在沙发背上，背部弯曲出一个漂亮的弧度以便翘起臀部迎合身后男人的手指。他上衣完好，精致到连扣子都不松一颗，但是下面的长裤却已经褪到膝盖处，露出了挺翘的臀瓣。如果仔细看可以发现，他虽然只是被手指缓慢的抽插着，却会在某些时候绷紧身体哆嗦，然后急促地换着气……就好像他屁股里夹着跟按摩棒似得。  
“不……”  
又来了……那种熟悉的电击感……洛基咬住嘴唇强忍着尾椎骨传来的快感，他的十指用力掐在沙发边，指节泛白，但这一切对于下体的感觉来说都是徒劳的。三根手指插入深处微微弯曲，轻微的电流顺着柔软又敏感的穴肉炸开在四肢百骸。  
“呜、你放开，我又要……啊……”  
前端的阴茎贴在沙发上颤了颤，然后很快地射了出来。洛基手脚发软地靠在沙发背上喘气，他从未像现在这样讨厌他哥哥的能力过——一定是老天报复他在萨卡星对索尔使用了电击器撩完就跑——如果他现在逃开，那么他的兄长肯定会毫不留情地释放电压将他麻痹在原地。  
然后将他就地按在毛毯上、沙发边，或者干脆连床都不给靠近，直接就将阴茎插入他被手指玩弄到艳红的肉穴里。  
可这样不舒服吗？不，并不是的。  
快感像洪水一样将他逼疯，在假死重逢之后索尔总是能用各种借口和办法将他肏得服服帖帖——虽然其中一半是他半推半就——可另一半，天啊，他差点儿以为自己是阿斯嘉德之王的禁脔了！雷神就好像八百年没和人做过爱似的，在他身上又发泄不完的精力。  
“要干就快……”洛基舔过嘴唇，感受到自己身体里的手指微微一顿，旋即再度用力顶入，这次的电流比之前还要强，邪神觉得自己一定会因快感太强而抽筋的。他断断续续地说道，“有本事就操得我为你怀孕……别他妈用手指……你以为你是小孩子吗……呜！”  
手指猛地抽出，阴茎强行闯入，一记泣音直接逼出了黑发邪神的喉头。随后他眯着眼，身体里饱涨的快感让他如猫一般嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，像是故意引诱，又像是被玩坏了。  
索尔的手伸到前面捏住他弟弟的下巴，迫使对方最大限度地扭过脸来看他。  
“小孩子会这样干你？”雷神眯起眼，另一只扶在细腰上的手放出电流，洛基剧烈地挣动起来，但索尔才不会这样饶过巧言令色的小骗子，他啃上对方的耳垂，声音嘶哑。  
“既然你想尝尝怀孕的滋味……弟弟，我会满足你的。”

 

22.浴室（家里有人时在浴室做）

水，到处都是水声。  
唇舌交缠的水声，肉体碰撞的水声，体液黏合的水声，浴缸里的水因为彼此动作而满溢到瓷砖地上的水声。黑发青年趴在男人身上，对于一人来说宽大的浴缸此时显得狭窄无比，他不得不控制着自己的姿势夹起双腿，但这无疑是种诱惑。尤其是当男人的阴茎就埋在他屁股里时。  
“嘶……又湿又热，”索尔缓慢抽插着，亲吻弟弟线条曼妙的锁骨，“还是浴室里好，对吧？”  
洛基瞪他一眼，口中却泄露出柔软的喘息，“嗯……到处都是水，麻、麻烦死了……啊……”  
“嗯……的确到处都是水。”  
雷神意味深长的笑起来。  
洛基不打算跟他哥哥多做口舌之争，只想多享受一下现在的快感。毕竟距离索尔出门还有不到一个小时，下次见面恐怕得好几周。  
中途变换姿势的时候，雷神直接将人从浴缸里捞起抱到洗脸台前，黑发青年湿漉漉得像是淋了一场大雨，但那双翠色眼睛里的欲望却真实又迷人。他修长滑腻的双腿直接缠在男人腰上，一边索吻，一边配合动作，臀肉被撞得发红也懒得抗议，只是抱紧男人的身体，将自己发硬的小腹不断在对方性感的肌肉上摩擦。  
“嗯……快……”  
“索尔！你在吗？”突如其来的呼唤让沉浸欲望中的两个人不约而同一颤，“该死的，福瑞说你不接电话，Friday说你切断了房间的监控和通讯！”  
听声音是托尼亲自来抓人了……  
“等一下，先别……唔嗯！你、啊……会被发现……”洛基下意识地想推开还在自己身体里的男人，但对方并未顾及外头卧室里的人，反而是暗了暗瞳色，蔚蓝的眼睛危险又好看，像是只大型狮子似的盯着自己。  
“说谎，”索尔哑声抽出自己，再用力顶进去，感受内里的肠肉在慌张中绞紧，把他包裹的严严实实，“你明明很兴奋，Loki，你不舍得我走，你怎么舍得我走？”  
黑发邪神两条腿不住地打颤，他试图避开兄长炽热烫人的眼神，但身体的反应却极端诚实。雷神温热的嘴唇就贴在他皮肤上，一枚接着一枚的亲吻，当吻到胸口早就被玩弄挺立的乳珠时，洛基终于承受不住地挣扎起来。  
“我受不了了……”他不自觉地哽咽，说出来的话却十分诱人，“你快点儿……把、把人打发走……唔啊……我要、呜……”  
“那就叫出来。”  
索尔干脆利落地揉搓起顶在自己小腹的肉茎，快速又凶猛地操弄起身下糜烂湿软的小穴，那里微微收缩着，伴随黑发邪神失去频率的喘息，他知道对方即将抵达高潮。  
在这种情况下，洛基一贯敏锐的感官也失了效，邪神根本没意识到托尼已经气呼呼地跑去其它地方找索尔了。他害怕被熟人发现丢了面子，却又被操得太过了，濒临高潮的时候整个人都僵硬又绷直，屁股不知羞耻地扭动贴近男人的阴茎，渴望他将自己彻底填满。  
索尔撩起弟弟一边凌乱的黑发，在那发红轻颤的耳朵处落下一吻。  
“我就说你舍不得我。”

 

23.在父母眼皮子底下

（这是个现代au背景）  
餐桌上笑语晏晏，面对温柔的母亲和严格的父亲，洛基却完全食不知味。  
“宝贝，怎么不吃呀？”弗利嘉将一份奶油芝士蘑菇推到心爱的小儿子面前，“你好久才回家一次，之前不是打电话说想我做的饭了吗？”  
洛基勉强对他母亲露出一个微笑，摇了摇头，“我只是今天有点晕车。”  
弗利嘉责怪地看了一眼索尔，“肯定是你哥哥开车速度太快了，我教训过他好多次了——”  
“母亲，我什么时候超速过？”索尔无奈一笑，饱含深意地看了一眼坐在自己对面的弟弟，“是吧，洛基？”  
餐桌下无人看到的地方，男人的一条腿强行插入另一双夹紧的腿间，迫使后者双腿大开。洛基不安地扭动了下身体，但很快夹在屁股里的那个小东西就震动的更加欢快了——索尔悄悄调整了频率——他恼怒地瞪了对方一眼。  
“厨房里的汤快好了，我去端过来。”弗利嘉没发现两个儿子的古怪，笑眯眯地起身去厨房，“Odin——过来帮忙。”  
他们的父亲也离开了，餐厅只剩下兄弟二人。  
“唔……”洛基低声喘了一下，“关掉，Thor……吃完饭再——啊、啊恩！”  
又一个新高度的频率证明了金发男人并不愿游戏到此结束，他充满兴味地打量着他没有血缘关系的弟弟、他的恋人，示意对方看一眼厨房，“按照这个频率，弟弟，你不用三分钟就会高潮——别这样看我，我知道你的极限在哪儿，还是说……你想就在餐厅里失态？”  
“……去、去楼上。”  
索尔顺从地揽过对方肩膀向二楼走去，当然他并不满足于此，那只手一路下滑落到黑发青年挺翘的臀部时用力捏了一把——洛基在上楼的途中险些叫了出来——但情况也只比叫出来好了一点点。那个由他哥哥亲自挑选，放在他体内的跳蛋，因为屁股收紧的关系好巧不巧顶进了深处的敏感点，他克制不住地呜咽一声，掐住索尔的胳膊哆嗦起来。  
“不行、Thor……你别再……”  
“好，不动。”男人异常好脾气的说话，但是在经过二楼转角时他却一把把洛基推到墙壁前，然后在黑发青年完全没反应过来时，迅速地解开那条西装裤——嗡嗡嗡的震动声因为没了外裤的遮蔽而分外清晰，洛基又惊又怒地骂了一句“你疯了！”  
但，这些都阻挡不了索尔。  
金发男人啃上弟弟的耳垂，湿热的呼吸令后者情不自禁发软。略带薄茧的大手将那团白肉揉搓又分开，跳蛋顶弄其中，淫荡的汁水混合精液无知无觉顺着腿根滑了下来。  
“不穿内裤就是方便，对吗弟弟？”  
男人在身后扯开皮带的声音诱惑又性感，洛基感到自己体内的跳蛋被人扯着线往外一点、一点的拉出去，他不自在地摩擦双腿，被欲望所勾引，主动压低腰身靠近身后的热源。不出所料，索尔的阴茎就抵在他臀缝间，滚烫的温度直接就顺着被开拓过的肉穴横冲直撞进来。  
洛基闷哼一声，被男人从后方捂住嘴巴。  
“嘘……”索尔缓缓研磨他体内的敏感点，声音嘶哑，“刚才就应该在车里先做完的……夹着我的东西走路多不舒服，嗯？”

 

24.弄脏制服

“Loki……”金发神祗啃噬着弟弟脆弱的后颈，肏干对方的姿势却宛如大型猛兽，将那人的手反扣在背后，一边扶着腰挺进，“你快把我的披风扯烂了。”  
象征雷神威严的大红色披风犹如软毯铺在床上，这是兄弟二人刚才争执后的结果。邪神一如既往对他哥哥的披风下了狠手，但同样的，雷神已经知道这套路，反手就把人按倒在床。随后那个小骗子便打蛇随棍上，以一种挑衅的态度质问他——“伟大的阿斯嘉德之王该不会是硬不起来了吧？难道你连你的弟弟都满足不了吗？”  
这可不行，索尔挑眉。  
“你身体还在恢复期——”雷神如此说道，手却已经暧昧地按在洛基腰侧，连带声音都被对方泛红的眼角给刺激的沙哑，“斯特兰奇说你最好安安稳稳休息上三个月。”  
无限战争他们侥幸度过，但付出的代价却着实不小，邪神为了在大名鼎鼎的灭霸眼皮子底下假死，几乎耗尽自己的神力。当兄弟俩再次相见时，洛基几乎是踉踉跄跄晕倒在他哥哥面前的，这怎么能让索尔相信——才两个半月，他弟弟就又生龙活虎了呢？  
“已经两个月又二十九天了。”洛基严肃更正。  
好吧，好吧。索尔认命地低头去堵住那张不老实的小嘴，承认他也是在想洛基的。  
然后便是久违的亲昵，他们彼此靠近索吻，呼吸急促又缠绵，在被摸到大腿时，洛基甚至主动抬起腰去碰身后男人的胯。黑发邪神一手攥着被自己扯下来的赤红披风，鼻尖熟悉的气息让他心安又酥麻，“Thor……”  
雷神喉咙里漫出一声低笑，拍了拍他乱蹭的屁股，“兴奋成这样？”  
“太久没……嗯、哈啊……”  
话音未落，阴茎随着男人的动作挤进身体，惊人的质量硬生生破开肉壁。洛基疼的咬住嘴唇不断吸气，但另外一种酸麻感却迅速袭击了他的四肢，索尔安抚性地揉捏过他的臀瓣、乳尖，缓缓抽出一些，再慢慢插到底。  
“乖，放松点……你快夹断我了。”  
洛基下意识地想要向前爬，但腰部被索尔完全搂住，对方坚实有力的臂膀让他无法逃脱，被往回拉的同时阴茎顶到深处，邪神克制不住的“啊”了一声，双腿颤颤在红色布料上，手中的力道紧了又松，浑身都在轻微的哆嗦。  
雷神似乎有些惊讶，但他最终还是无奈地笑了笑，将人反手扣在背后，在对方高潮的间歇缓缓肏干起来——  
“光是闻着我的披风就能让你射出来吗，弟弟？”

 

25.弄脏物品并舔干净  
（一个莫名其妙的黑道au）

枪支抵在太阳穴上，洛基却依旧无事发生过般乖巧地跪坐在男人腿间，仿佛刚才给眼前人一个酣畅淋漓手活的人不是他似的。曾经的好兄弟、阿斯嘉德的两位主子，在洛基以“邪神”名义背叛去约顿海姆后便不复存在，眼前的黑发青年看似瘦削无力，实则诡诈狡猾，心狠手辣，这些年他没少做叫索尔和阿斯嘉德头疼的事，可“雷神”却一再容忍。  
直到这一天，洛基在灭霸手下反水时失败，被注射了药物当做礼物送到他面前。  
索尔目光沉沉地盯着眼前黑发碧眼的青年，对方苍白的脸色因为药物而微微发红，也不知道灭霸给他注射了多少……他想了想，居然鬼使神差地把没上保险的枪丢在洛基面前。  
“要杀了我吗？”  
黑发青年薄唇轻扬，捡起那把雷明顿左轮——他十指修长分明，索尔自是知道那滋味的，现在被自己的体液沾了一手也只是显得更加淫靡。洛基似乎在认真思考索尔的提议，他漂亮的、翠色的眼睛在“雷神”的注视下眨了眨，然后将枪支送还到索尔的手上。  
“你呢，要杀了我吗？”  
但这不是洛基最终要做的事情。  
左轮手枪回到索尔手中的同时，黑发青年向前倾身含住了正对他的枪口。红唇迅速将枪支前端给淹没，津液不断从他的唇齿间溢出，亮晶晶地挂在冰冷的枪身上。洛基的手就撑在他哥哥的两条大腿上，舌尖灵巧舔掉刚才不小心弄到枪上的浑浊液体，努力吞吐的姿势仿佛他吃的不是左轮手枪，而是男人胯下气势汹汹的阴茎。  
索尔为此更硬了。他盯着洛基，而洛基也微微挑衅地回看他。  
“你的银舌头……”  
“雷神”肆无忌惮地将两根手指插入洛基的红唇中搅弄那湿软的舌尖，后者轻哼一声，顺从地开始舔弄，啧啧水声随着手指撑开嘴巴的动作而变得响亮。索尔猛地抽出手指，以饱涨的阴茎代替，开始狠狠惩罚他的“礼物”。  
“……只够资格为我服务，Loki。”

 

26.模仿初夜的姿势

对索尔和洛基来说，他们的初夜不是什么美好回忆。毕竟当时他俩正犯着青春期少年的通病，因为一些微不足道的小事相互记恨，洛基擅长冷嘲热讽，索尔则擅长摔门而去。一切的矛盾在洛基成年当晚达到顶峰，黑发少年——不，青年，爬上了他脾气火爆的兄长的床。  
索尔一边怒火中烧，一边欲火中烧地按着洛基的后颈将人按在地毯上肏。那块来自华纳海姆上贡的地毯就这样被他俩糟蹋得无法见人。  
不过这件事过去快一千年了。  
“恶趣味，”洛基在被推到羊毛地毯上时如此抱怨，尽管他的双腿还缠在索尔腰部，脑袋后仰露出脆弱的喉结待人亲吻，“这块地毯会废掉的。”  
“那就换个姿势。”  
索尔抱着弟弟迫使他翻了个身，膝盖跪在柔软的地毯上，屁股则落进自己的手掌中。他们都几乎没穿什么衣服，松垮的衬衣掩不住黑发邪神苍白瘦削的肩，索尔的视线一路从那里滑到臀瓣处，隆起的圆润弧度色情至极。  
“我更恨这个姿势……”  
说话间歇，两根手指并着润滑液闯入兴奋的身体，洛基轻喘了一记，眼眶发红，“Thor——”  
“嗯哼，”背后的男人低声应了，随即扭动手指，撑开滑腻的小穴，晶亮粘稠的体液让他彼此兴奋，“你喜欢这个姿势。”  
“滚，我们时候说过……啊！”  
洛基猛地抓住手掌下的羊毛，跪着的双腿打起了颤。  
“我说过你喜欢这个，”一只大手顺着衬衣下摆向上，在光滑的腰部细细抚摸，索尔耐心地将三根手指在湿热的肉穴里旋转，陈述着事实，“不然你不会这么兴奋。”  
洛基口中吐出气来，又湿又热又潮，像他身体里灼热的欲望一般。  
“……那你还等什么？”  
邪神的绿眼睛里变幻不定。  
“莫非我伟大的兄长在回忆青春期的自己？那我不得不说，你的……不如从前了。”  
话音刚落，索尔滚烫的阴茎便顶在他臀缝之间，洛基为这温度轻声呜咽起来，但这还不是最让他起鸡皮疙瘩的。最让他在意的，是雷神反击他挑衅的话语。  
“我的什么？”  
“硬度！”  
“哦，Loki……”索尔抓着面前柔软性感的臀肉，将阴茎抵着过多的润滑液往内里插入，炽热坚挺的性器一点点撑满邪神的身体，让他发出了饱涨的呻吟。索尔故意用力顶了顶，逼得黑发青年小腿紧绷，潜意识向上抬起。  
“你确定我不如以前硬了吗？”  
“嗯……”洛基低低地叫了一声，丝毫不嘴软，“这得我‘用’过才知道。”  
房间里很安静，除了彼此的呻吟喘息就只剩下交合产生的水渍啧啧。索尔扶着洛基的腰，深深浅浅地肏弄起来，肉茎将身后的小穴撑得极开，艳丽又湿润。这和邪神身上欲盖弥彰的白衬衣形成了鲜明对比，雷神揉捏着面前泛粉的屁股，不轻不重地拍了拍。  
“用的开心吗，弟弟？”  
“我就知道……啊……你对我心怀不轨……”  
到底谁对谁心怀不轨已经无法佐证——索尔把手按在了弟弟的后颈上，略带支配权的动作在你情我愿的情况下变得情趣非常。邪神闷哼一声，叫声越发放荡。  
“老天……你真棒……呜……快、快一点……”

 

27.车震

商务车再大，容纳两位神祗也略显吃力。  
洛基反手撑在车窗玻璃上，下一秒又挪到车把手处，他被人从后面抱住亲吻，领带扯得七零八落，西装早就被揉下丢到驾驶座，连合身的长裤都被半剥滑落膝间，除了牵制行动外别无它用——更别提他的屁股里还夹着一根尺寸惊人的阴茎。  
“唔嗯……”黑发青年低声叫了出来，随后咬住嘴唇，“别咬我，你是狗吗？”  
邪神故意把话说得恶劣，但索尔显然不准备接话。雷神缓缓抽出一点儿，再猛地顶进去，享受着性器被软肉包裹的快感，粗重的呼吸不断喷在撩起衬衣的背部，引得洛基微微颤栗。  
“轻点……会被人发现……嗯！”  
如果有人经过的话，一定会发现停在公园角落的商务车在轻微震动。它的出现是如此违背常理，但只要细想，肯定会有人猜到这是一对情侣在玩刺激。  
想到可能会被人发现，邪神的羞耻心几乎逼得他想咬死身后的男人。  
“该死的你——”  
骤然拔高的呻吟斩断了后续的咒骂，与此同时还有重重撞击敏感点带来的思绪断片，洛基差点就哭出了声。变了调的音节在柔软的嘴唇中胡乱成一团，既像是哀吟又像怒骂，他整个人伏趴在车门边，不住地换着气，想要组织处一句完整的话来。  
但是索尔不想给他这个机会，他在做爱中总是如此。通常两位神祗的关系是不分输赢的，洛基赢了嘴皮子，索尔就赢在力气上，洛基杰出的谋划者，索尔便是最佳的执行人。只有在做爱这件事上，雷神会稍微霸道些，可能是受够那根狡猾的银舌头的关系，索尔不太愿意听洛基说什么。  
在做爱中：洛基骂他，他操的用力；洛基打他，他操的更用力。  
洛基如果求饶了，他更是热血沸腾地不行，恨不得把人锁在床上哪儿都不许去。  
“啊……”  
被操得半硬的性器落到了金发神祗的手里，邪神短促地叫了一声，有些惶惶。先是那东西被揉搓起来，索尔在这方面很了解他，知道怎么样能最快让他舒服。再之后屁股里那根大家伙也开始动作了，随着前面手掌抚慰的节奏，一下深一下浅撩拨着邪神的身体。  
“叫的再大声一点，”索尔贴着洛基的耳朵命令，指腹揉过前端，身下的人为此浑身发抖，“你不是喜欢说话吗，弟弟？银舌头为什么不继续说话了？”  
——你不能仗着我心甘情愿和你上床就如此欺负我！  
像是知道洛基心里在想什么，索尔笑起来强调，“这不是床，亲爱的弟弟。”  
“如果你愿意的话，”邪神在高潮来临前快速说道，“我也可以用你喜欢的方式来解决问题。”  
“你是指为我来一次口交吗，宝贝儿？”  
索尔将人一把抱回身上，洛基的长裤阻碍了他分开双腿骑乘的可能，但并在一起的姿势只会让他更加鲜明地感觉到身体里进出的那根东西到底有多凶猛。  
金发神祗一边啃着恋人的后颈，宛如叼起幼猫的猛兽，声音含糊。  
“下次我们可以试试在野外来一发刺激的……嗯！”

 

28.阳台

如果不是现在这种情况的话，从高处眺望底下的车水马龙倒也风景绝佳。  
“嗯哼……风景绝佳？”  
“不、不呜……我没说……”  
脑海里的思绪断了半秒，双腿因为紧绷过度而稍微发虚，洛基险险就撑不住身体下滑，好在身后被人用力地拖了一把——他的屁股依旧顶在男人的小腹，对方半软的阴茎还未抽出——那只大手不轻不重地摸过他微微汗湿的腰肢，随后，洛基感到男人压低了身体，细细啃咬在肩头。  
“把你的脏东西拿出去……唔……”  
话音未落，索尔的手掌就势揉捏起了洛基小腹上半硬不软的性器，黑发青年冷不防受到刺激，浑身颤了一颤，一记声音猝不及防。  
“你明明吃的这么开心。”索尔不太满意地嘀咕，将自己抽出来，双手爱抚起黑发青年瘦削劲韧的身体，他故意大力搓开那两瓣浑圆的屁股，让那小小的穴口不断变形，而里面粘稠的液体就是这样大量的滴落在阳台的瓷砖地上。  
洛基呜咽起来，“你个混蛋——……”  
恶狠狠的咒骂因为手指的突然搅弄而走掉，被肏弄的湿滑高热的小穴正在被手指玩弄着。洛基本来就刚刚高潮过，浑身酸软，可这样的调情又让他身体发热。翠绿的眼睛飘忽不定地看向楼下，呻吟逐渐变得缠绵起来。  
“混蛋？”  
“混蛋……”  
“谁混蛋？”  
“你！混！蛋！”  
洛基愤愤地转过头来，绿眼睛里积蓄着泪水，但脸色却通红得出奇。索尔一时间分不清他是害羞还是恼火，但总之这成功的让他热血沸腾。他没对洛基说过，他最喜欢看他除了标准微笑外的所有表情——尤其是，这种时候。  
“好。”  
索尔重重地按住他的腰，将再度火热的肉茎重重顶入肉穴，在洛基低声惊叫时笑了出来，“你就喜欢我混蛋——”  
高层公寓楼下的汽车忽然鸣笛，是塞车，洛基迷迷糊糊地想到，会有很多人正因为下半的高峰期堵在这里。而他们，说不定会看见他和索尔，看见他被金发男人按在阳台边不知羞耻地肏干，他甚至连一件上衣都没有，内裤早就被扯得丢在玻璃门另一头，他们彼此脚下都是滑腻的体液，交合处赤红又湿软。  
洛基蓦地高声呻吟起来，随着男人的用力抽送而扭动身体，他像是被烧糊了脑袋一般配合。全然不顾会不会被人听见。

 

29.高潮时不许叫，要说情话

欲望是潮湿的，充满水汽的，是让人手指发麻的。  
洛基在情欲的潮水中醒来，金发甚至埋头落在他肩颈和胸口的亲吻不断向下，他推了一把，没推开，反倒被人吻到了嘴边，男人带着胡渣的下巴不断蹭着他的脸，宛如一条大型犬。  
黑发邪神被蹭的难受——因为不光是胡子，还有他们昨夜赤裸纠缠的身体，正因为晨起和抚摸而逐渐发烫发热——他连眼睛都不愿睁，只是沙哑着嗓子开口。  
“我居然有些怀念姐姐养的芬里尔了。”  
“……”  
索尔抱人的动作一僵，随后咬上了弟弟的肩膀，在洛基的低呼中直接将人压制在床上。柔软的被子因为他们的翻滚而拧作一团，索尔几乎没花什么力气便将硬的不行的大家伙顶入了昨晚才用过的肉穴——那里还微微红肿着，但内里却湿润柔软。  
他们都因为这刺激的快感而同时呻吟。  
洛基彻底醒了，他睁着双翠色的眼，似乎有点责怪的意思，但是被索尔顶到深处，连双腿都撑不住要打颤，他只能紧紧揽着兄长坚实的肩膀，在对方的横冲直撞中吐出一句又一句或高或低的呻吟。  
也许是昨晚纵情过度，洛基难堪地发现他居然更敏感了，才不过十分钟——或许更短，只有七八分钟——他的尾椎就一阵酥软，心跳更是快得可怕，手指情不自禁地在男人背后掐出许多红痕来。  
索尔偶尔疼的哼一声，低了头更恶劣地用唇舌舔弄饱满红润的乳珠，刺激地身下的黑发青年只能更加浪荡地将双腿缠在他的腰上。  
“快……呜……我要……啊……”  
绿眼睛里出现熟悉的茫然，那是邪神快要高潮的前兆，他似乎很想大声叫出来，但渐渐清醒的脑袋意识到这不是他们在阿斯嘉德偌大的宫殿里，这里也许会有人听见，他不想这样。  
索尔低喘了一口气，压低身子——这让性器埋得更深了，洛基几乎要克制不住地喊出来，但好在他被哥哥亲吻住，那记尖叫化作了一个缠绵悱恻的吻——雷神操干的速度越发快了，他含糊地贴在洛基嘴边，说了一句话。  
“说你爱我。”  
“什——什么？”  
“说你要我，Loki。”  
“你——”  
这该死的看似伟大的男人总是有犬类生物才有的得失心，他害怕自己再一次死亡、再一次离去，所以干脆每次都在他最混沌的时候索求答案。洛基气急，一口咬在男人丰润的唇瓣上，随后趁着索尔一时疼痛走神，直接双腿一勾，翻身骑到他身上。  
“唔嗯！”  
这个姿势尽根没入，直接狠狠地碾磨在最里面的软肉上，被伺候的舒舒服服的肉穴听从主人的意志，不断收缩吮吻着屁股里那根尺寸惊人的肉茎，彻底达到了高潮。  
洛基眼角赤红，绿眼睛却紧紧地盯着索尔。  
“我爱你，哥哥，这世界上，没有人比我更爱你。”

 

30.视频

耳机里传来急促的呼吸，伴随着沙哑的嗓音和调情，让人血脉喷张。  
摄像头对准脖子以下的位置，只能看见几丝凌乱缱绻的黑发垂在肩膀处，再往下是线条分明的锁骨，胸口两粒被揉搓至赤红的乳珠，平坦紧实的小腹，以及握在手中的通红肿胀的阴茎。  
视频里那两条修长笔直的腿被分得极开，一边挂在沙发扶手上，一边赤足踩在毛绒地毯里，大喇喇地露出毫无遮蔽的下体，随着主人不断抚慰自身的动作，优美的腿部线条时而绷紧，时而放松。  
如果仔细观察的话，能够发现那个坐在沙发上轻微挪动的屁股并没有那么安分，臀缝里亮晶晶的，是事先扩张后留下的润滑剂在作怪。视频光线并不美好，可即便如此，那一闪而过的水光依旧让人情不自禁地咽了咽口水。  
没人能看见这只手的主人是什么表情，视频对面的男人只能听见耳机里深深浅浅的呼吸，他叫着一个名字，轻轻重重，既像是挑逗，又像是恼怒。  
“Thor……”  
最后他这样喊道，吐息悠长，手指缝里沾满刚刚射出来的液体。被喊道名字的男人恨不得立马穿过屏幕去把人就地正法，但是他知道自己做不到，只能恶狠狠地咬了牙，语气克制。  
“结束了，嗯？”  
——当然不。  
一阵悉索动静后，青年手中多出了个按摩棒。那个尺寸非常壮观，不是市面上通用的，索尔意识到这个小混蛋私下里居然准备了特殊道具。  
果然，洛基在视频那头笑了起来。  
“我想这个该有你这么大吧？”  
“不——”索尔咬牙，坚决不认，“——我会让你知道我有多大的。”  
“哦……好的，”洛基轻笑，尾音上扬，“我会期待的，不过不是现在。”  
视频里的人转过身去，伏趴在沙发是靠背上，睡袍是早就揉乱了的，只能堪堪挂在手臂处，可那衣服的下摆却被撩到了腰部，将整个挺翘浑圆的臀部给露了出来。然后，早就被扩张过的肉穴口抵上了青年手中的假阴茎，那嫩红的穴肉在触碰到熟悉的结构时，居然还难耐的一张一合起来——洛基发出了一声极轻的喘息，随后在索尔恼火的叹气声中，将整根大家伙慢慢地塞了进去，尽根吞没。  
这还不算完，他的动作极慢，不像是在折磨自己，反倒是想在折磨索尔。  
索尔看得见这一切，会代入自己，他恨不得按着弟弟精瘦白韧的腰肢直接将阴茎捅进去，让他叫的再大声一点，再放荡一点。可惜洛基不给他这机会，狡猾的青年故意动作轻缓，仿佛现在插入身体的不是他手中的玩具，而是男人饱满火热的阴茎。  
“Loki——你给我记着！”  
直到最后，索尔也无可奈何，只能抛出这样一句话来愤愤地关闭了自己的话筒。而洛基，刚刚结束一次高潮，屁股里还夹着东西呢，嘴上却一点儿也不肯服输。  
“我会记着的，哥哥，如果你能抓到我的话。”

 

31.按摩

洛基趴在床上看书，任由索尔在他肩膀和背部揉揉打打，顺带在翻页时指挥两句“太重了哥哥你是想打死我吗”、“索尔你要不要下去吃个饭这点力气怎么举得起妙尔尼尔我都替你羞愧”、“啊啊啊啊疼死了我要告诉所有人你虐待我”……等等。  
索尔很心痛，下手越发狠了起来。  
“要不是打赌输了你以为我会这么听话吗？”雷电之神如此说道，“别得寸进尺。”  
洛基又懒洋洋地翻了一页书，心里却在发笑——和谎言之神打赌这种事也只有索尔才干得出来了，明知道他不会老实，却又死于找不到证据——可惜呀可惜。  
在按到小腿时，洛基感到酸痛难忍，下意识地“嘶”一声避开，幸好索尔眼疾手快地抓住他脚踝，不然就被踹个正着了。  
“……你想踹死我吗？”  
洛基将书丢到一边，坐起来瞪他，“很痛！”  
“你已经叫了一百多句痛了，”索尔不为所动，把人强行按回床上，“还有一百多句我力气不够大，你觉得我还会信吗？”洛基就是想折腾他而已。  
话虽如此，雷神的力气却还是小了下来。他手势转轻地按揉起了洛基的小腿——嗯，不得不说那是一条非常漂亮的小腿，线条笔直，皮肤又光滑，平时勾在自己身上时还是很销魂的——索尔脑子里想歪了半秒，随后马上干咳一声，掩饰了自己的情绪。  
“嗯……重一点儿。”  
“……”  
“呼……好舒服。”  
“…………”  
索尔满头黑线，觉得自己就算没想歪也要被面前人带歪了，他抬起头想问洛基到底想干什么，结果一抬眼，便撞见了对方笑盈盈的绿眼睛——他意识到，洛基是故意的。  
“哥哥……”  
黑发青年故意垂眼将brother这个单词念得缠绵，随后在索尔没反应过来之前爬起来顺势将人推到，他两条腿迅速夹在雷神的腰上，语气轻飘飘如一朵云。  
“索尔，你硬了。”  
到底是谁一直不老实的动来动去又叫来叫去？索尔一只手被按在床单上，另一只手也不甘示弱地顺着洛基的大腿一路向上摸去，在故意压着自己下体处暧昧碾磨的屁股上狠狠拍了一把。  
“唔！”  
洛基闷哼一声，旋即勾起嘴角，连话都懒得说一句就俯身咬上了金发神祗的嘴唇。  
回应他的是雷神早已坚硬的下半身，以及那只温柔扣住后脑加深亲吻的手。

 

32.野战

刚刚结束完一场恶战，黑发邪神坐在他金发碧眼的兄长腿上用魔法修复伤口，那些流着鲜血的地方在金绿色的魔法作用下迅速愈合，只剩下披风和铠甲处狼狈的血污。和索尔的伤痕累累相比，洛基显得从容的多，他侧着脑袋，唇边还夹着一丝微笑。  
“哥哥，你看上去糟糕透了。”  
索尔掰过他的脸亲吻，洛基没有避开，他们正因为一场战斗而肾上腺激素分泌过旺，平复心情最好的办法就是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。虽然他们身处山洞里休整，虽然这附近还有不少阿斯嘉德的士兵，但只要控制得当，谁又敢冲到两位王子殿下面前呢——  
“唔……”  
他们正面相对，雷神轻而易举地解开对方的皮甲，露出了苍白精瘦的胸膛，作为回报，洛基也用力撕扯兄长身后的赤红披风。他们像是要打架，却又在间歇交换亲吻。很快，洛基的长裤被扒至膝盖，露出了挺翘的屁股，索尔的铠甲也有一半丢在脚边，金发神祗急促地喘了一口气，转而啃咬去面前精巧的锁骨。  
“屁股抬起来。”  
男人暗示性地拍了拍手里饱满的臀肉，他的嗓音嘶哑带有情欲，让人听了很难不脸红。洛基就算听过再多遍，也忍不住脸上一热，他俯身亲吻索尔的耳垂，一边吐出热气如雾，一边抬起下半身坐到男人早就热意勃发的性器上。  
先是手指，再是比手指更粗大的肉茎，洛基想要慢一些，可索尔却想快一点。金发男人细细啃咬青年的喉结，按住他瘦削的腰肢猛地将自己插到深处。洛基呜咽一声，夹在男人身侧的双腿骤然紧绷，这一下又疼又爽，可他根本不能大叫出声。  
这附近，还有许多他们的士兵在巡逻休整。  
“你怎么好像……比平时更兴奋……啊……”  
洛基将呻吟克制在喉底，漂亮的绿眼睛却被刺激地微微发红。他用力掐着男人的肩膀，想让他也尝尝疼痛的滋味，可这样反倒更让索尔激动。  
“你也比平时兴奋，弟弟，”在叫到brother时，索尔明显感到包裹着自己的小小肉穴又一次不规律的收缩起来，怀里黑发碧眼的青年大口喘着气，那双绿眼睛既想杀他，又想让他沉沦不已，“……你咬着我不松口呢。”  
“有本事、啊……就让所有人知道，伟大的雷神正在……呜、在干他弟弟……”  
索尔双手下滑，从腰肢一路揉到手感良好的臀肉，他不顾洛基的反对大力搓揉起来，每每都逼得那肠肉绞紧阴茎，将性器上一寸寸脉络都记得分明。  
这里没有华丽的宫殿金床，也不是后花园无人取道的小径，他们旁若无人地搅在一起，四周到处都是人——可能会发现他们的人——想到这里，洛基被顶到深处时只觉得尾椎发麻，酥酥痒痒的感觉从身体内蔓延开来，他的股间越发湿润，不知道是因为环境刺激还是男人的进出太过猛烈。  
总之，他湿润得像是从水里捞出来，落入了雷神的怀里。  
在第一次高潮过后，雷神翻身将人按在自己刚才脱下的披风上，从后方亲吻住黑发邪神苍白的脖颈，一边缓缓抽送那不断颤抖的身体，一边低笑发问。  
“好啊，叫出来，叫的大声一点，让所有人都知道……你敢吗，洛基？”

 

33.镜面

双腿被分开，虚软的腿完全是挂在男人身上，早已射过一次的阴茎不断进没在挤出白浆的肉穴里，仿佛是要撑平他身体里的每一寸褶皱。腿根处青紫色的伤还没好全就又多了新的吻痕，牙齿咬过的艳红色，唇瓣吮吸的浅粉色，层层叠叠在最隐蔽的地方，像是某种不可言说的占有欲。  
“让我休息一下……唔不、不要再……啊……”  
换到从前，哪怕受尽再多折磨洛基也能一声不吭地承受下来，可眼前的欲望汹涌如海啸，从上至下将他彻底淹没。索尔的呼吸逼迫他的呼吸，索尔的声音逼迫他的呻吟，来自他伟大兄长口中的任何一个单词，都仿佛是神域里让人迷醉的高级药剂，它们灌入他体内，让舌灿莲花的邪神丢掉了他引以为傲的本能。  
金发神祗亲吻着怀里人的肩膀，在对方沙哑的呻吟中用一双大手掰开那两条腿，指印狠狠地按在柔嫩皮肤上，他命令道。  
“看着镜子，Loki，看看你现在的模样。”  
“我不……”  
邪神摇头拒绝，乱了频率的喘息却出卖了他的现状。他被肏到内里的软肉便哽咽一声，随后因为忽如其来的猛干而浑身痉挛。他看见镜子里，那根粗壮的阴茎被自己吞吃到深处，全部埋进去时，男人结实的腹部就撞在他屁股上，发出一记沉闷的肉体拍打声。  
而雷神，他的一只眼睛被自己的黑发所遮挡，另一只则越过光裸的肩膀看向镜子里。洛基知道他在看什么，并且因为知道而浑身发热。  
那双翠绿的眼睛里早就没有清明了，取而代之的是混沌又疯狂的欲望。  
索尔啃着他的耳朵，又狠又快地干着怀里狡猾的骗子。他全部顶进去时，黑发青年会情不自禁抓紧他手臂，抽出来时，黏腻的精液又会顺着交合处不断涌出，弄得股缝滑腻，到处都是彼此的液体。  
他想把他喂饱、灌满，让他无法在出去作恶，只有这样才能让享誉九界的邪神消停。  
雷神深邃的蓝眸微暗，再次用力一顶后将阴茎整个儿抽出，没有了阻挡，被贯穿至松软的肉穴一张一合不断流出淫靡的浑浊白液。洛基小声呢喃着，连自己都不知道是想要继续还是试图停止，他腿脚发软地踩在地上，但依旧可以明确地感受到那根大家伙仍在自己臀缝中来回摩擦，雷神像是戏谑猎物的猎人，正不怀好意地准备击破他最后的防线。  
“Loki……”  
男人叫他，命令他双手扶在镜子前，高高翘起饱满的屁股。  
“试试求我如何？求我满足你，亲爱的弟·弟。”

 

end


End file.
